I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a screen for a rain gutter to prevent the accumulation of leaves and other debris within the rain gutter.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In both commercial and residential building constructions, a rain gutter or eaves trough is typically provided around the roof's eaves. The rain gutter receives rain water falling from the roof and discharges this rain water through appropriate down spouts in an orderly and managed fashion.
One common problem with rain gutters is that leaves and other debris oftentimes collect and accumulate within the gutter. These leaves and other debris clog not only the rain gutter, but also the down spout. Such blockage not only renders the rain gutter system ineffective but can also damage the rain gutter, roof and the building eaves in the event that water trapped within the rain gutters by the debris freezes.
In order to prevent the accumulation of leaves and other debris in the rain gutters, there have been a number of previously known screens which are disposed across the open top of the rain gutters. These screens thus allow rain water to pass through the screen into the gutter in the desired fashion. At the same time, however, the screens prevent leaves and other debris from entering into the interior of the rain gutter.
One difficulty with these previously known screens, however, is that they are relatively difficult to install over the rain gutter. Furthermore, these screens, once installed over the rain gutters are difficult to remove in the event that maintenance of the rain gutter and/or screen is necessary.